Outtakes and Others: Wolf Mania
by myW0NDERWALL
Summary: A bunch of outtakes and other stories with the characters of WM!Open for suggestions of plot/character for one or two shots!I only own Travis.Ranges from hurt to fluff to humor to...anything!Each'chapter'/one shot has a character sum and story sum.
1. A Day in the Life:Rebecca Lake Calgary

Outtakes and Others 1: A Day in The Life: Rebecca Lake

…

Info you need: So, this is a day in Rebecca Lake's life; from waking up in the morning, to going to school, hanging with the pack, etc. I might turn it into a two shot if something happens, and maybe I'll add a weekend day of her life, or another character's life.

It's 3rd person POV…

…

Meeting the Character: Rebecca Lake is 16 years old, the imprint of Calgary Alpha Victor Chavez (16). She lives with her father, who runs an Auto Shop with her brother, Philip, and her sister, Laura, is still in school. Rebecca is fairly moody; she's lazy and bubbly and weird all at once, as well as snotty and nice, fightful and scared… her life is a bunch of mood swings and emotions, which the rest of the pack gets into, and the only one who can control them is Victor. She has long black hair with bangs that fall on her forehead, dark green eyes, and lighter skin than the rest of the pack, and is fairly slim. She enjoys many things, some of them include: laughing, being childish, and volleyball.

…

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My god, that thing never stops, Rebecca thought.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Dear god…

_Beep Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep Beep_

"My god!" She screamed, shooting up and looking for the source of the annoying beeping sound. Through her bangs that were across her forehead, she squinted tiredly, seeing a blue and green alarm clock on the window sill.

"Everything okay?" Her father yelled from downstairs.

She never answered. She got out of bed, pushed the clock out the window and onto the grass from her second story window, watching it smash into pieces. Under where the clock was, there was writing in sharpie.

_Becky-baby,_

_You looked so peaceful in your sleep, and you never even noticed when I left._

_So, because of your deep sleep habits, I've decided to give you this clock. _

_Hope you enjoy it while you keep it!_

_Love,_

_Victor_

_AND TRAVIS!_

Rebecca growled. She glared at the pieces down on the ground. "Sorry for breaking your present…" she wrote under their note, "but it was a pain in the ass. Just like you, Travis."

She couldn't write Victor's name, even if he did know it was a joke.

She dropped her pen and went to her closet to get ready.

…

"Rebecca! You need breakfast!" Her dad yelled as she ran down the stairs and started for the door.

Sighing, Rebecca smiled and turned back into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast off her dad's plate, and said goodbye. He never replied.

7:40, the time her dad starts work. He was typing orders on his laptop for car parts. Her dad, Rick, was tall and lanky, and had messy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore glasses and had a slight cough because of his smoking addiction, and he worked, somehow ignoring all distractions, from 7:40 am to 4:30pm. He never even noticed when Rebecca and her sister, Laura, had went into the backyard, right in front of his garage, lighting all his packs of smokes on fire. It was crazy… the grass was randomly sparking for days…

"Bye…" she muttered, running out the door.

She checked her bag for her keys, fixed her headband that was holding her bangs out of her eyes, and pulled down her grey shawl and white tank so they were straight and the tank just reached the end of her belt.

Her flat black boots scuffed along the driveway as she made her way to Micah's car, who was sitting with Willow. Rebecca got into the passenger's seat, slamming the door.

Micah immediately burst out laughing.

Rebecca knew that Travis told Micah all about the alarm clock, and that was why Victor never picked Rebecca up anymore in the morning. He only dropped her off after school at one of their houses as she was always in a good mood after drama.

That, and he had moved on the opposite side of the city, near where Travis's family lived, and didn't have time in the morning to pick her up. And she, on days like today, was happy about it.

Cause otherwise he would've gotten a mouth full and she wouldn't be loud for volleyball.

"What?" Willow asked, uncrossing her arms and leaning forward. "What?"

Micah laughed again, looking at her through the mirror. "Victor and Travis put an alarm clock on Rebecca's window sill last night. Travis told me you dropped it out the window and wrote them a fairly rude note."

Rebecca gaped. "He was watching me? He's such a perv!"

Willow laughed out loud. "You dropped it out a window? Why not just shove it in Travis's locker?"

"Yeah… I wonder if Victor knows Travis was watching you get ready this morning. That would be a good fight…" Micah shook his head.

"Micah… doesn't it seem like little Becky here is letting Victor off easy, while Travis gets all the heat?" Willow pointed out, turning her head accusingly at Rebecca. Rebecca looked out the window.

"Yeah…" Micah smiled, hitting her in the leg. "It does…"

"No it doesn't." She muttered, kicking Micah in the leg. The car swerved slightly.

"I hope I have an imprint like you one day," Micah decided as they pulled into the school parking lot. "One I can fool all I want and not get any heat for it."

Rebecca stiffened. She saw Victor and Travis get out of Victor's car down the lot. Victor nodded and waved to her as they reached the picnic tables out front. That was where they usually hung out in the morning.

Rebecca bit her lip. "How's this for heat?"

She got out of the car, and walked towards Victor. He was just about to say 'hi' when she walked right passed him and into the front doors of the school.

He raised his brows at her back, and Willow and Micah laughed and 'oooooohhh'ed.

…

"Becky! Hey!" Victor yelled an hour later.

Rebecca slowed her pace, telling her friend, Jasmine, to go on to gym. She turned and smiled at Victor.

"Thanks for the present!" She said sarcastically.

Victor laughed nervously. "Yeah… I hear you dropped it out your window…"

Rebecca was slightly shocked. He was nervous? That she was going to get mad at him?

"Sooo…" He started.

"I'm not mad at you." She said, smiling.

He sighed in relief. "Good… then what was this morning?"

He took her hand as they walked towards the gym, and Rebecca shrugged. "Micah said he wanted an imprint like me who he could fool as much as he wanted without getting any heat. I wanted to prove to him I could be mad if I wanted to. But that would ruin the fun."

It was weird how he asked a question and she told the whole truth. It made her want to slap herself in the face sometimes.

"He wont find a girl like, you, Rebecca. Don't worry."

Rebecca smiled at his kind words.

"You want me to beat him for you?"

Rebecca laughed. "It's okay. But maybe you could beat Travis. He was watching me get ready this morning."

Victor's grip on her hand tightened. She let out a little noise and he let go.

"How do you know?" His face was set and Rebecca knew she should calm him down before her actually fought Travis.

"Relax, Vic. It's probably nothing. Travis was there this morning ,sure, but _Micah said he was watching me… relax. Please."_

"_But, it's Travis. He's a perv." Victor smiled._

"_I know… I said that too. But, it's okay."_

"_You sure?" He asked._

_She nodded, and Victor kissed her lightly before going to change._

…

"_Great job, guys! We'll get started on rehearsal on Monday! Bring your acting not your slacking!"_

_The others groaned at his attempt joke. Mackie was a good teacher, but when he tried to be serious was when he ruined it. _

"_So, you do believe that his class actually had a séance?" Jasmine asked as they exited the drama building. _

"_Ahahaha. No!" Rebecca answered. Mackie told them that they had a ghost named 'Jjil' (pronounced: Jill-j) in the building, and that a few years ago, when they first discovered him, they had a séance in the middle of class. It was all bull to Rebecca._

_Jasmine just shrugged. Rebecca rolled her eyes. She was so gullible. _

_As they exited the school, Rebecca saw Victor and Willow wave her over in a hurried motion. _

_She sighed._

"_Why do you hang out with them?" Jasmine asked. "They do drugs, don't they?"_

"_No!" Rebecca screeched, "You're crazy if you think that!"_

"_Well, how else to they grow so fast and get huge pecs and shit?" She asked._

_Rebecca just shook her head. She had a feeling she should leave._

_But, before she could, Jasmine whispered, "They're a bad influence. I don't like it when you hang out with them."_

_Jasmine didn't know who they were. It made Rebecca's blood boil. She knew she was going to regret starting a fight with Jasmine, but she would regret it even more if she never said anything. "And I don't like it when you criticize people you don't even know!"_

_She stormed towards the pack, jumping into the back of the car._

"_You want to talk about it?" Victor asked._

_Rebecca shook her head. _

"_Well," Willow said, breaking the silence. "We have patrol. Maybe you could have one of your dance sessions while making us something to eat"- Rebecca snorted in disbelief- "or not. Just… don't do anything stupid."_

_Rebecca just nodded._

_When they got to Victor's, they said goodbye and Rebecca went inside, turned on the music channel, and picked up her magazine. She wanted to play volleyball, but decided against it. She hated feeling like she was out in the open, vulnerable to Vampires and Werewolves when no one else was around._

_When she got bored of that, she went to the kitchen and grabbed and orange, laying on her back on the counter. She tossed it up and down until someone caught it._

_She sat up, surprised, and saw Hailiegh and Chris standing there. _

"_You coming?" Hailiegh asked._

"_Where?"_

"_Cliffs. We're having a camp fire." Chris answered in a duh tone. "No one told you."_

_Rebecca just shrugged. "I didn't know there were cliffs in Calgary."_

"_There aren't. We're driving you. Let's go, Shorty." Hailiegh said, pushing her along playfully._

…

"_Travis… you push me, I kill you." Willow said, pointing a finger sternly at Travis, who was cornering her._

_Rebecca stood hesitantly next to them, unsure what to do. She was now wearing Victor's too big shirt that she had tied to make a reasonable length dress. It was soaked and see through, and she tried to stay out of Travis's line of sight. _

_She didn't want to get pushed in again, but she needed to help Willow… they were on the same side._

_Looking around, she was slightly scared. They were playing a game of Guys vs. Girls Push-Off, to see who can get all the other team's people off the cliff first, and they were the only three in sight. _

_Chris had tackled Hailiegh near the beginning, and she had held on, so they were both out and waiting on the beach._

_For the guys there was Travis, Victor, and Micah vs. Rebecca and Willow. It wasn't fair at the beginning that there was four against three, and that they were all wolves, but they never hesitated to grab all the pops and anything that made a mess and run off into the forest._

"_Travis…" Willow warned again. Rebecca got ready to jump into the fight._

_Travis lunged at her, and Willow screamed, her foot slipping off the edge. Rebecca went to push Travis, but felt the wind get knocked out of her. _

_In the dark, she could see the cliffs rush by as she went towards the water, and she snuggled into the familiar body that was holding onto her, not wanting the land harmfully wrong in the water._

_As they broke through the surface, Rebecca saw Willow land back-first, screaming into the lake, Travis not far behind._

_Victor laughed at Rebecca's still shocked face. She waded angrily, barely sure of what happened._

"_Guys rule!" Micah yelled from the top of the cliff. Rebecca groaned. _

_Micah took two pop cans, shaking them and letting them make a mess all over his hair before jumping over the cliff._

"_Guys win!" Victor and Travis chanted._

_Victor tried to hug Rebecca from behind, but she splashed him with water and swam away._

_When they got back to shore, she stole his towel and rested in his arms. Being the only human in a pack of wolves was very exhausting. _

…

_Sorry if it was a little boring, but there it is! If I actually had an idea and it wasn't 11:57 pm on a school night I might write better!_

_REVIEW! _


	2. Useless Fluff

Chapter 2: Useless fluff: Reba/Embry, Zach/Arika

…

Info for the chapter: This is some dates or private moments these 'pairings' have had. Fluff. Kissing. Comforting. CUTE! Kinda a chick-flick chapter type thing.

I'm using those two pairings because they were your two favorites, besides Rebecca/Victor, but Rebecca was in the last chapter.

…

Meet a Character: Arika Strife is 16 years old, and goes through school quietly, trying to not be distracted by the rest of the pack. She has a reddish-brown wolf, and she has a perfect skinny yet curvy figure, chocolate brown hair to her shoulders with side-swept bangs and clever black eyes. Arika is fairly quiet and can sneak up on people, but can also be the loudest person in the room, and you never know her next move. She's the beta of the Vancouver pack, and wears bigger tee shirts and jean shorts. Arika also doesn't have a family, so she enjoys being around the pack the most.

…

In Vancouver: Zach/Arika:

Arika jumped around slightly as she hurried to get her shorts on. After doing so, she ran out of the forest and towards Blake and Lulu's house, not wanting to get stuck with the smallest, crappiest muffin.

"Dude? You alright?" She heard Zane Bridge ask his brother. Arika slowed, walking cautiously towards Zach. She felt bad, watching him run out of the house and towards the dug out, shaking.

"What's wrong with him?" Arika asked Zane, looking slightly at Zach.

Zane shrugged, putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her inside. Arika couldn't help but look back. If there was anyone who could feel what he was feeling right now, it was her or Blake, the Alpha, and Blake didn't have as much compassion as Arika did.

So, Arika grabbed two muffins, managing not to get her hands snapped off in the process, and went back outside and to Zach.

She sat down next to him, handing him a muffin and sitting in silence, twirling her muffin in her hands, and waiting for him to be ready to talk.

After a few minutes, Zach spoke up. "Zane broke me up with Abby today."

"What?" Arika yelled, confused. "You mean, Zane pretended to be you to break up with your girlfriend? Why?"

Zach shrugged. "Well, I've been thinking about dumping her lately, and I guess he thought it was doing me a favour."

"And you never stopped him?" Even though it explained why he didn't tell him what was wrong.

Zane looked at her. "Imagine you were me for a minute, okay?"

Arika turned to face him so they were sitting across from each other and nodded, closing her eyes. He massaged her shoulders while speaking, something the pack always did when they needed to relax.

"You're 18, just finishing school and expecting freedom. You're happy, excited and loved by a great girl named Abby.

"Then, you turn into some big, furry creature, and expected to fight bloodsuckers and risk your life for everyone else, and follow the rules of the pack. Then, you start feeling very protective of the others, and wanting them to be safe and happy and… wonderful, and you'll do anything to make your pack and that one you have this connection with happy. Even if it's not an imprint, it's the next best thing.

"And, you don't know what to tell them. You don't know what to tell Abby. It's either have a very confusing, awkward life with the pack member, whether you get dissed or don't even ask them how they feel about you, or break up with the great Abby girl who you thought was the one.

"It opened your eyes, and you start thinking about the pack girl more and more, and your brother notices, and breaks up with your girlfriend, the one you don't really love anymore, but who you have.

"So, now, you're a wolf, kinda lonely and have no girlfriend as the one you had is gone, and the girl you really love has no idea. What would you do?"

Arika shrugged her shoulders, letting his hands fall. "Who is this girl?"

She opened her eyes, her black ones pouring into his brown ones. He couldn't tell her, it would be too weird…

"Close your eyes again." He said, looking away.

She did, and he grabbed her hands in his, breathing deeply before moving his lips to hers. Arika kissed back, smiling into the kiss.

Zach had to pull away, and he shook his head against her forehead before kissing her lightly once more.

He breathed in deeply, shaking his head once again. "Never mind."

Arika bit her lip. "We don't speak of this."

"Agreed."

…

In La Push: Reba/Embry

Reba put in the last of her earrings, the third hole in her ear up at the top, looking in the mirror.

She wore a zebra striped dress that went to her knees and hung off one shoulder with a pink belt across the stomach to hug her little curves. Her earrings were pink, all of them, and her boots were black and to her knees.

Embry was taking her to one of Alice Cullen's parties. It was an engagement party for Emily and Sam, so she wanted to look slightly better than usual.

She was happy for them, and she wanted to bring a present, but Embry said it was fine if she never.

Smoothing out her straight hair once more, Reba smiled, happy with her appearance.

There was a knock on the door, and Reba smiled, telling her brother that she was leaving.

Opening the door, Reba took in Embry's appearance. He wore a white button down and jeans. Simple. But nice.

As he shut the door behind her, he pulled her into him, kissing her.

They pulled away, and she said, "It would've been nice if you came a few minutes early. Maybe sneak in through my window?"

Embry laughed, steering her to his truck. "Right… your brother almost caught us last night! Maybe once your outta school in a few months you can live with me, and we wont have to sneak around your brother."

Reba nodded. "That'd be nice."

…

When they arrived at the party, Alice greeted them with a smile. "Glad you could make it!" She leaned in to whisper to Reba, "Emily doesn't know you guys were coming. Embry bought a surprise for them. Go along with it."

Reba looked at Embry, who tried not to pay attention.

"Can we dance, Embry?" Reba begged suddenly.

Embry came up behind her and put his hands on her hips, kissing her neck. She giggled girlishly, and they walked over to the dance floor.

"I love this song!" She said as Only Girl (In the World) came on over the speakers.

Embry wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her hands around his neck. She laughed as he kissed down her shoulder.

"I love you." Embry told her.

Reba blushed. "I love you too."

His eyes met hers. "If I were to take over the shop, what would you say?"

Reba tried not to look shocked; it was the middle of a party and he was talking to her about taking over his and Jake's Auto Shop. She shrugged. "I would be proud, I guess. You would have something to do every minute I'm in school…"

"But?"

She sighed. "But then, soon, when I graduate, you'll be too busy."

"I'm seriously asking you." Embry said. "If you don't want me to, then I wont. Because, I'm only going to do what makes you happy from now on."

"Oh, really?" She raised her brows.

He nodded.

"Good luck with that!" Reba said.

"What's that suppost to mean?"

"Embry," Reba started, looking over as Emily and Sam made their way over to the make-due bar and stools. She turned her attenion back to what she was saying. "I really want to go check out that Victoria's Secret that just opened up in Seattle. Will you take me?"

"Are you serious?" Embry asked.

She nodded. Reba was 100 percent serious.

"Then I'll drive you."

Reba dropped her arms from his shoulders. "You'd have to come in!" She paniced. "Why wouldn't you! If you're the one who'll be seeing them then why cant you help me pick them out?"

Embry didn't know what to say.

Reba sighed angrily, stomping over to Emily and Sam. Embry followed behind, daze-like.

"Congrads, Em!" Reba said, holding her arms out. Emily stood a second from the stool to give her a hug.

"Thank you!"

"Can I see the ring?" Reba jumped excitedly, and Emily showed her. It was delicate looking, silver, with a diamond in the middle and sapphires around it. It was too Emily. "Gorgous!" She gasped.

Embry got a good look at the ring. That's what she was interested in?

But, then, Reba wasn't the type of girl you'd think would be married. She was too carefree and rocky. She never settled down.

After a few more hours, Embry had talked to Reba and they decided they would see what happends on that trip to Seattle before jumping into wiether or not he goes into Victoria's Secret. Embry had bought Emily and Sam an Ipod and a docking station with the money he earned from that week's gambles, and had put all Reba's songs on it, making it from both of them.

"We have one more surprise." Emily said, looking at Sam.

Reba's face turned confused as she sat down on her stool next to Embry. There was only the pack and the Cullens still around, and Emily made sure of that before taking a deep breath.

"I'm gonna have a baby." She said.

Reba and Kim screamed bloody murder in unision, and Eclipse's eyebrows shot up.

"Holy shit, Sam! Way to go!" Colin said.

…

"Cant you just come into my room?" Reba asked in between kisses. She was scared her brother was going to walk out of the front door and catch them making out in Embry's truck.

"Why?" Embry moved her so she was straddling him, the gear shift no longer sticking in her ass.

His hands moving down her sides made her shiver, momentarily distracting her. "Because. It seemed way more childish and spy-like! Plus," She moved off him, looking out the window toward the front door. "It's comfier."

Embry laughed. "Fine. I'll go bring the truck home and I'll be back in 30 minutes, okay? Leave the window open."

"Kay."

He kissed her once more, watching her retreat into the house.

…

A/N: If you like Reba/Embry, check out Embry'sWolfGirlBaby (who owns Reba) for their imprint story, and maybe some oneshots! She has the first chapter up!

REVIEW!


End file.
